creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thepersonyouleastexpect
Welcome to the wiki~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 06:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I live in Ontario, Canada, why? Oh! Did March Break pass by already for you? Or is it still days away. For me, it's on the coming Monday. Today's Friday for me. Moodle Iris Message me here 12:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) hi friend Yeah! Your friend R will help! POWER TO OKAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ttyl P.S. My story about Raven is going well; GET ME AN ACCOUNT!!!!!!!!!! Nathan's hot, and Hannah looks AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll keep you updated on ideas. Hey, can you remove the Awesome category from your user page, please? It's not an official category... And please stop making categories that don't belong here... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw your profile pic and I'd like to say I believe in you. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 21:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) You can't use the pictures I'm using, but I can give you a link to some other pictures, so long as you promise not the use the sames ones that I'm using. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 22:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Pinky promise? :3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) http://photobucket.com/images/nature/ ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Dot dot dot.... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohm? :3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol, kool XDDD ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw your profile and I completely agree on everything written in thereI would love to be friends with you.. 00:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) yes absulutely! did I spell any thing wrong?I would love to be friends with you.. 03:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! I started a new story. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 23:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Moodle here with a new profile picture and a new signature (sort of). Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 00:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh no!!!! Nostradomus was right!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Freak out time..... Freaking out... Hope he's not right. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 19:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah and his quatrains are really scary to me. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 21:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Was the show Nostradamus 2012? It's on History Channel (channel 54), well if you have Rogers. That was scary. One day, I watched at least 5 shows devoted to 2012 and the end of the world. I spent about one-fourth of that day watching those shows. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 21:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Very scary stuff especially the part about the white, black, red, and -what other colour horseman?- horsemen. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 21:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the quote "Don't worry, if we all die in 2012, Justin Bieber goes with us" and I'd like to say: LOLXDXP:)) and I think that'll be true. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 21:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) What? The conversation was too depressing for me. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 22:41, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Testing(#2) Profile thingy? And for the logo, well, all you do is find a picture and add a title.... Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 20:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) K Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 21:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you greet our newest member? Have you greeted Puppy Love, our newest and youngest user yet? Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the welcome! I'm writing a book any suggestions on the plot? Read what I have so far on Ava the life of a Orca PuppyLove 12:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) BLONDE?! WTF?! BLONDE?! F*CKING BLONDE?! WHAT'S NEXT, PRIM'S GONNA DIE INSTEAD OF RUE? OR MAYBE THEY WON'T INCLUDE PRIM OR RUE AT ALL! AND THE ACTOR FOR PEETA HAS A BRITISH ACCENT! A. BRITISH. ACCENT! *takes a deep breath* Yeah, I rant a lot XDDD Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC)